


Pet Ninja

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Xander enjoys his private time with Kaze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbryonicHarmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/gifts).



He threw his head back, groaning around the bit between his teeth. He sank his teeth into the wood, mewling as he felt himself drool. Another moment of nothing passed and then suddenly he was struck again and he cried out, writhing in agony.

Xander watched the way the naked and bound ninja writhed in his lap and he smiled, letting his clawed gauntlet knead and pinch the tight flesh of his ass. He had Kaze bound at the wrists and ankles, stripped naked to allow him full access to his body as he was laid across his lap.

Kaze grunted as his ass was struck again. His heart was pounding in his chest and he whined, nostrils flaring as he rolled his hips forward, rubbing his erection against Xander's leg. He could feel himself allowing his body to let go, no longer worried about rules and decorum when he was with the Nohrian prince.

"Now let me see..." Xander turned Kaze over, cradling him in his lap with one arm. With his free hand he gently stroked over his chest and arms, smiling at the sight of his needy cock. "You love belonging to me," he murmured. He pinched a nipple, forcing another whine out of Kaze. "My beautiful ninja..."

Kaze's eyes fluttered when Xander took a firm hold of his erection and he whined as he started to jerk him off, resting his head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent as he was stroked to orgasm. His body fell limp once his seed was spent and he closed his eyes, sighing softly as his gag was removed and he mouthed and kissed over Xander's neck and mouth.


End file.
